Fluffy and the wannabe evil overlord
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Basically a genderbend version of Marik and Bakura from YGIOTAS and scenario's between the two of them. I feel like there isn't enough out there so i wrote a fic about them. I felt the need to do characters from my high school years some justice since they are very dear to me FEM, YURI, GENDERBEND, Female Marikx Female Yami Bakura, YGIOTAS, Eventual smut
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got the inspiration to write this gender bent fic from multiple fanfictions**

 **I feel like there aren't enough fem versions of the abridged characters and felt like they deserved some love**

 **I edited the quotes from the characters a little to make it a little more lesbian humor; but still do the characters justice**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Marik zoomed down alleyways humming loudly as she drove her motorbike. She had her army at the waiting now all she needed to do was find somewhere to carry out her evil plan against the pharaoh.

"Get your motor running…." She hummed pleasantly as she drove ahead. She didn't know why she just had this song stuck in her head. However, it seemed ironically appropriate given her mode of transport. She had bought the bike as form of rebelling against her father after so many years.

She quickly turned down a side alley doing a wheelie as she did so. Nothing wrong with wanting to look cool while riding an awesome bike after all. "Head out on the highway" she sang loudly. She felt unstoppable; the whole world should fear her awesomeness.

Suddenly a white-haired girl around her age appeared out of nowhere. She stood in Marik's path holding her arms out while smirking blocking her path of getting around her.

She showed no fear of the oncoming vehicle or of having any harm done to her. In fact, she looked surprisingly cocky despite her impending doom. Marik cried out in shock and suddenly halted her bike. What the hell was this girl thinking doing something so reckless?

While she was all about evil and causing trouble; she had no interest in getting attacked by the police for manslaughter. She hadn't even had the bike that long; just about a week in truth. She planned on keeping it in good nick while she owned it and it would stay that way or somebody would pay for what they did.

She jolted to a halt as she suddenly stopped her bike. She sighed heavily and removed her helmet shaking her head free; god it felt good to no longer have her head compressed. While riding a bike was cool it did get awfully hot and sweaty underneath that damn helmet; felt good to take it off.

She then turned off her bike and glared at the white-haired assailant "What the frig? You nearly killed us both?!" Marik snapped defensively. Was this person trying to cause an accident?

She had too much evil to carry out to die from some idiot who felt like having an adrenaline rush. Whatever quirks they had they could take them elsewhere and leave her be to plot further.

The white-haired girl smirked mischievously as the tanned blonde girl. It seemed she had a lot of luck today; as well as a millennium item, she had found a very pretty owner of said item.

"So you are the source of the gay signal I was tracking" Bakura stated proudly. As always her little gaydar never failed to find one of her own; though she was better looking than expected. Her breasts were not as big as her own; but she certainly had a nice pair and her body was very delicious to look upon indeed.

Marik glared angrily; this random lunatic was now assuming her to be gay. How dare she; this girl knew nothing about her! "What?! I'll have you know I like men!" she snapped crossly. She wanted a really cool boyfriend who reveled in her evilness.

Bakura snorted in amusement; this girl was as straight as Spaghetti in hot water. The fact that she was riding a bike and dressed the way she was just further won her argument. Her whole attire screamed gay from her hairstyle to her damn clothes; any excuse she made was trivial.

"No doubt" she stated sarcastically folding her arms. This girl practically screamed gay and her item never lied about this sort of thing. She had become quite accustomed to seeking out people that shared her romantic and sexual interests.

"Shall I call you Ellen and have you run a talk show?" she teased sarcastically. She could see the temper raising in the other girl. However she was simply trying to deny what was blatantly obvious because she had been caught out.

Marik growled crossly but she had no interest in arguing about this "I would argue about this but I just noticed you are wearing a millennium item. Care to explain this?" she asked suspiciously.

How had she gotten a hold of it? As far as she knew the items came from Egypt; how the hell had she managed to get a hold of it? Had she stolen it or had someone managed to smuggle it to her?

Bakura smirked "Ah my millennium ring; yes, that's mine. I use it to manipulate the fabric of time and space to my will creating nightmarish monstrosities that feed on the souls of the living" She explained proudly.

The things she could do with her ring could give small children nightmares. She had long since gained complete control over it and its many amazing abilities; however, she used it for more unique purposes too.

"…And sometimes I just use it to find gay people" she admitted casually. She was over 200 years old trapped in the body of a 17-year-old girl. She had needs just like anyone else; but she shared a body with a hormonal teenager so of course she would want sex.

She had very much come to terms with her sexuality and was proud of it; uncaring of what people thought about her. Not that people could go against her anyway; not when she could just kill them.

But yes, she had been far too long without a partner or someone to keep her bed warm. She very much longed to have a female partner to keep her company when she felt the need. While she was indeed an evil spirit she did have urges and desires like everyone else. I mean she was a human after all; such things were normal, weren't they?

Marik raised her eyebrow suspiciously "Why would you want to do that?" she questioned in confusion. I mean she was attractive so why not just find a guy; unless she batted for the other team.

"Secretly I get very lonely" Bakura admitted bluntly. I mean she was over 200 years old and had been trapped in the ring for even longer; so why wouldn't she feel such a thing? While she was an evil spirit she was very much capable of human emotions. She had been human before all the events that took place before she became a spirit.

Marik sighed heavily; she might as well get to know this person since they both had a millennium puzzle and were quite obviously both evil. It would be nice to have someone to carry out evil deeds with.

"My name is Marik" Marik said casually. Since they were now semi allies she might as well give her name and so on. If she also had a millennium puzzle their goals may be of the same interest meaning teaming up was obviously something they should do.

"I don't care" Bakura explained bluntly. She had no interest in hanging out with this girl; she would be a nice fuck for one night but she had no intention of going any further. She had her own vendetta's that she needed to carry out; not to waste it on some girl who didn't even know how to be evil.

Marik frowned crossly at Bakura's rudeness "Well that was kind of insensitive; no wonder you're so lonely" she retorted. If she spoke like that to everyone then no wonder, why people avoided her. You had to show some form of manners to people you didn't know.

"Oh like your miss popularity" Bakura stated sarcastically. If she had friends, then why was she so chirpy and talkative? She acted like she had never so much as spoken to another human being before.

Marik huffed crossly "I don't need friends! I have brainwashed an army of Ellen's to do my bidding in order beat the Pharaoh and claim his power for my own!" Marik stated proudly.

"…. Also, I might kill him" she stated bluntly. She didn't know if the plan would work but did know that it was a very evil plan. She still had a few kinks and rough patches to go over to polish up her options.

Bakura scoffed in annoyance "You _might_ kill him? You mean you don't know?" she snapped defensively. What kind of evil villain was she if she didn't even have a plan on how to destroy her enemy?!

Why would she make up this whole elaborate plan without any idea of whether or not she would be able to kill Yugi? It seemed like a very big part of the plan to just leave out of her whole scheme.

Marik folded her arms crossly "I never said my plan was well thought out! Just that it was incredibly evil!" she stated defensively her tone stubborn. Give her some credit she was new to this whole villain game.

She had only had a short time to come up with all this. She had taken a very long and stressful journey to get here. She had forced to have her henchmen help her gather slaves and brainwash a few choice drones to be her Ellen's.

This kind of thing wasn't easy; she had to spy on Yugi, gain his trust the whole palaver. It's not like she had eyes in the back of her head or could be everywhere at once. She was only one woman cut her some damn slack for frigs sake.

"Still seems like a pretty important detail to just skim over so easily" Bakura grumbled crossly her expression annoyed. If you were plotting an evil scheme against someone surely you needed to know what the outcome might be.

To be a villain you needed to explore and predict any possible outcome. You needed a backup plan if something went wrong and how to play your enemies off the trail. To be truly evil you had to know how to blend into the group and pretend to be an ally while secretly plotting behind their back.

Marik rolled her eyes dramatically "Well excuuuse me princess. Your plan isn't much better! What you're going to wait 200 episodes before you can give an eyeball to a guy so you can fly to Egypt with it?!" Marik retorted sarcastically.

A true evil plan needed deep planning and resource indeed but why take so long to carry out a plan with such a simple outcome? It seemed overly dramatic and quite honestly too stressful. Why not make her plan more simple and easy to follow?

"It's all in the execution" Bakura retorted mischievously. There was nothing like spying on the enemy, playing with their trust and watching the dramatic build up as you watched it unfurl from the shadows.

"Well if it was me I'd use mind control; like some form of malevolent puppet master or Jedi" Marik boasted proudly. In the movie Star Wars the main villain used mind control to make people bend against his will and do what he said.

In the puppet master the main villain could manipulate the souls in the puppets to do what he wanted. Depending on his wishes the dolls could either fight for the good team or the bad team.

Bakura smirked deviously her brown eyes gleaming "Or maybe we could slice Yugi open with a machete. See if that works?" she suggested. She had a large collection of knives to choose from in order to carry out her bidding on the naive young teen.

To lure Yugi into a secluded area and then have either her or Marik slice him open from behind would be deliciously evil. His heart breaking and laughing over his body as the blood spilled onto the floor and his life slowly ebbed away.

He would die like a dog with the memory that his so-called friend had murdered him and stole his puzzle. God, it gave her shivers of delight thinking of such a thing. He would never suspect dear sweet Ryou to be capable of such a cruel act.

"I have a better idea; we should totally be roommates. With my evilness and your britishness we would be unstoppable!" Marik cried proudly. She then hummed thoughtfully and looked quizzically at Bakura "Why are you British anyway?" she asked curiously.

She didn't look British; she sure sounded it but she sure didn't look it. Then again all the best villains were in honesty; you'd never suspect them being so polite. That's why the movies used them so much.

Bakura huffed crossly "I'm not British; I'm just gay". Her current host was British and in the closet about being gay; as well as being a host that resided in the item she was also a manifestation of Ryou's inner heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Subtle flirting

**sorry...I had to edit this scene in the abridged to make it a bit longer**

Bakura smirked deviously; so, she would be plotting against Yugi with a fellow villain; that did sound deliciously evil. He would never see it coming; especially since she was supposed to be his beloved friend. She may have been a minor character but she was certainly capable of being unpredictable and incredibly evil.

Stabbing him in the back and betraying him after gaining his trust was unbelievably evil. For him to have someone he knew hurt him so badly after thinking they were so kind was beyond cruel. He would be completely distraught and sob hysterically knowing he had been thwarted and outsmarted by someone as intelligent as her.

She had planned on doing this alone but it seemed fate had wanted otherwise. While she had never planned on it; her gaydar had other plans and led her in the direction of where she was now. The holder of the millennium item was as evil as she was; however they needed a lot more training as for now her plans were simply ideas.

However, it seemed she had gotten pretty lucky in this case; her partner in crime wasn't bad looking at all. She had quite a nice ass and a healthy pair of breasts; not as big as her own but still delicious. Sure she was a little childish and completely in denial but she would take this godsend anyway; never look a gift horse in the mouth after all.

To see that semi stubborn face wracked with pleasure and calling out her name as she ate her out. A devious smirk spread across her face as the dirty thoughts and imaginations wracked through her brain. She tried not to blush as her expression would look less cool and she would be found out immediately.

"You know; we should be partners" Bakura suggested playfully. She wouldn't mind working with Marik if it meant she would get to look at that ass all day. She had quite a nice ass too; chubby but firm just the way she liked them.

The other girl had said she wasn't gay but the Gaydar never lied; plus, given how she was dressed it was a dead giveaway. If she wasn't gay, then bronies weren't men-children with a pony complex. She should just face her gayness instead of trying to deny it; it was painfully obvious after all.

Since they were going to be living together; since they had no other alternative they would have to share a room. Plus, she didn't mind keeping Marik warm at night; sleeping alone was cold after all. No matter how much the latter complained it was still going to happen.

Marik raised her eyebrow in confusion; wouldn't they be partners anyway if they were going to be hanging out from now on? She wasn't making any sense at all. "In crime?" she questioned. That did sound pretty cool actually; like an evil batman and Robin; or Ash and Pikachu from Pokémon.

Bakura smiled ironically mentally facepalming herself at Marik's naivety. Was she really that fucking dense? "Yes that's totally what I meant" she retorted sighing heavily. Did she really have to spell it out? That she wanted to fuck her brains out and make Marik her lover?!

Marik stared at her quietly but still didn't get it "So…what are we going to do about a hideout?" she asked curiously. All evil villains had a good hideout; it was just basic knowledge. You weren't truly evil if you didn't have a secret base; you were just a wannabe.

Bakura hummed thoughtfully; she hadn't thought about that. I mean she lived in her bloody hosts apartment as a spirit; she didn't exactly have a house."Your place?" she asked curiously. I mean if he was an evil villain she was sure to have a hideout, right? Otherwise she wouldn't have suggested it.

Marik frowned "Don't friggin look at me! I just got off a plane!" she retorted crossly. Her sister Ishizu was probably around somewhere in a hotel; she was sneaky like that. She didn't have that kind of money and since she was evil she wasn't going to stay with her goody, goody sister.

She currently stayed wherever she felt like it; sometimes even threatening other low key thugs to give her their space for the night. Then she would leave and move on; after all their hideouts had all been lame. They lacked decor or coolness; they had all been so boring and plain.

Bakura frowned sighing heavily "Then I guess we're roommates" she retorted crossly. She better not complain about the décor though; she hadn't bloody designed it. IT was simple design but modern looking; not in bad taste at all.

Marik looked at her suspiciously "I'm not gay!" she retorted crossly. She knew the whole trope with roommates and she wasn't going down that road. She didn't care how much Bakura begged her; not going to friggin happen.

Bakura sighed again "Right! Do you want to or not?! It's a brief offer!" she retorted crossly. If she said no, then she could stay in a bloody motel room; sorry she was being hospitable. Was she always such a ungrateful shit? surely you'd think she was raised better.

Marik panicked "I'll take it!" she yelled quickly. Why was she being so harsh? How was she supposed to know she didn't mean it like that? Her way of putting things was very suggestive after all.

Bakura smiled cheekily "Good; I look forward to our partnership" she said deviously her brown eyes shining. Now she was one step closer to defeating the pharaoh once and for all. Nothing could stop her now.

"Still not gay" Marik said bluntly. She just wanted to remind her that nothing would happen between them; this was simply for a mutual plan. She didn't want her jumping to conclusions and trying to ask her out.

Bakura frowned; she had to just go and ruin it with her big mouth "Whatever" she muttered crossly. Just because she said so didn't mean other people weren't going to be attracted to her. This was going to be an interesting team up.


	3. C3: Still not getting it

**In which Bakura tries to hint at having some fun with Marik**

 **And the latter is way too dense and distracted to understand Bakura's offer**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Bakura sat on the couch quietly reading a book; well she was pretending to read it but she was actually watching the tanned Egyptian cutie while she watched a movie. I mean she was far more entertaining by far; given her personality and lack of intelligence on some matters.

The curtains were closed and the lights were off to create a cinematic movie experience. They didn't want the light from outside ruining their effect of the movie because the sun lit up the screen. Had it been any other day they would have the curtains open but of course the weather gods had done with bright blinding sunshine.

She had gone with Alice in wonderland; a good choice given it was a British classic. It was a movie impossible to hate given the amount of twists and how much it messed with your mind afterward. It was a movie that needed more respect and the amount of remakes and sequels that had been made showed how loved it was in some way.

Bakura liked this movie because she watched it as a child; however, by far all her current favourite movies were horrors. She loved how much blood and screams were filled into the plot line; it made her body shiver with delight. However so far Marik was the only person to understand her love of horrors; other people found it weird.

It was still near the beginning when Alice found the white rabbit and fell down the hole. She was now in the room with the key, cake and doors where she had to make a choice. To the normal mind it would be found curious and interesting; to see how the protagonist would get herself out of the situation using her mind.

But of course, as per normal Marik had to voice her every little opinion on what happened in the movie. She couldn't just sit there and shut up while other people enjoyed the movie too. "Geez how stupid can she be?" Marik yelled crossly. While the first parts of the movie seemed good; she couldn't help but think this Alice girl was a complete idiot.

So far, she had followed a rabbit deep into the woods without knowing how to get back. Followed the rabbit down a hole in which she probably couldn't get out of; and was now eating strange foods. Where the frig was her older sister? Hadn't she realized Alice was missing by now? Was she so absorbed in a fucking book that she hadn't even heard her leave?

"Who just eats a cake they find on a table? What if its drugged? What if it's poisoned?!" Marik complained bitterly. Did this character have no common sense? Did she not even consider she may have been kidnapped by someone who had an underground hideout somewhere?

You'd think for a girl who was supposed to be in her preteens; she would be warier of possible dangers. She would know not to talk to strangers and not eat foods with an unknown origin. But no she ran head on into danger blissfully unaware of the lack of safety around her.

Bakura sighed crossly and leaned further into the couch; it seemed her peaceful evening was being ruined yet again by her noisy roommate. She did this every time they watched a movie together. She couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than 5 seconds and it was becoming very frustrating indeed.

Marik always felt the need to narrate every scene with her opinion on what she didn't understand or what annoyed her. While everyone felt thoughts like this they didn't feel the need to voice it out loud. Because it was bad manners for the _other_ people trying to enjoy the movie; because they didn't know either.

Luckily she was used to Marik's antics by now since they got a place together. However, she had have hoped the noises Marik would make were of the dirty kind; not annoying. But it seemed she was going to be stuck with a closeted roommate for some time; given how stubborn Marik was it would be at least a century.

"Didn't she eat before she ran off? Who just looks at a cake and says; I need to eat this cake so bad!" Marik grumbled in annoyance. Hell she had seen foods she really wanted to eat but held back; knowing she had better priorities and had to maintain her sexy figure.

If she was out with her sister getting lessons wouldn't they have brought a picnic? It only seemed like common sense after all! Who went outside to study for most of the day and never brought food? Was the older sister trying to abuse Alice by starving her and instead teaching her how to become a lady?

Bakura smirked at the possible innuendo; maybe this time she could make Marik understand a little of the fun she wanted to have with her. However part of her knew this was a long shot as Marik was more dense than a straight girl hitting on a gay male. She never seemed to get the point across her thick skull.

"I'd like you to eat me so bad" Bakura answered playfully a cheeky smirk on her lips and her brown eyes filled with mischief. Many nights had she touched herself while thinking about sleeping with Marik. The tanned girl's hands roaming over every inch of her and making her feel good from the inside out.

"Bakura quiet down; I'm trying to watch this movie!" Bakura retorted crossly moving closer to the TV. She couldn't even understand have the stuff Bakura said under her breath most days. She spoke so quietly sometimes it was like trying to read sign language without training; completely impossible.

Bakura frowned crossly and grumbled under her breath; why was it her roommate had to be dense as well as frustratingly hot? It wasn't easy being a villain and a rampant lesbian with urges. Despite being over 2,000 years old she still had needs damn it; she was once human after all.

"Kill joy" Bakura muttered crossly. Why was it Marik could never take a hint and always had to ruin her fun? You'd think she would have more common sense.


	4. C4: Melons

**Marik is happily snacking on some fruit**

 **But Bakura is distracted by something else entirely**

Bakura sat at the kitchen table agonizingly staring at the healthy C cup breasts of Marik. It was agonizing being able to admire Marik's body but not being able to touch it. Why couldn't she just admit she was gay already and stop dragging this out?

Marik was in the kitchen wolfing down slices of fresh honeydew melon. The juices ran down her face, her hands and her breasts bounced as she ate. Despite her constant denying of not being gay Marik was certainly very good at eating that melon. Now if only she could put her mouth to good use elsewhere.

While she would happily fuck Marik into the mattress any day; she was also interested in having Marik use her skilled tongue on her. Licking her inside out until she was a panting mess.

"It was a great idea to buy these melons Bakura" Marik muttered her mouth full of lemon. God, they tasted so good and she could never get enough; even if it was a bit messy. They were so sweet and delicious; appeasing her desire for something sweet and clenching her thirst. Plus, she could eat all she wanted and still look insanely hot.

Bakura smirked deciding to make some fun out of this. I mean I wasn't every day she was given such an opportunity. Plus Marik never caught onto her dirty references until far too late anyway.

"You really are eager with those melons Marik" she said playfully. If only Marik would give her melons some love for once instead of being a prude. Her tongue caressing and playing with her nipples. Then running them down to her abdomen; god she felt her stomach tingle at the very thought.

Marik blinked then swallowed; she had never tasted anything so sweet in her life. Now that she could enjoy them she was going to eat as much as she liked. "Of course, I do! They're so sweet and delicious! I could eat them all day long!" Marik retorted sharply.

Bakura stifled a snort at the line that came out of the tanned girls mouth. That sounded like something straight out of one of those Yuri Manga she read so much. Perhaps all that reading was doing her some good after all.

Hell, it sounded like something out of a damn cheesy porno; but of course, the naïve closeted girl before her would know nothing of such a thing. So yet again it was added to the list of Bakura's many private jokes.

"I'd take your melons any day" she teased mischievously a smirk spread across her face. Hell, if not for Marik being a prude she would grab them anyway. Many times she had attempted to in the shower or in the bed.

She then let her eyes roam down to the bouncing mounds underneath Marik's shirt. For the longest time now she was convinced Marik did not wear a bra. The damn things jiggled about way too much compared to hers. I mean hers were a D cup compared but hers were held down tight.

Marik's chest was constantly bouncing about like two beach balls. It was hard not to stare when they were constantly in her view of sight. However whenever Bakura brought up the idea of a guy touching her boobs she got suddenly uncomfortable.

Marik blinked innocently then blushed; Bakura was such a freaking pervert. Staring at her chest this whole time like a dirty pervert. She then folded her arms crossly still gripping the melon rind. She had forgotten her face was still sticky though.

"I'm _not_ gay Bakura; I like men!" she retorted defensively her tone annoyed. How many times did she have to prove her straightness? She planned on getting a super hot boyfriend who would appreciate her sexiness.

Bakura smirked "Sure" she said rolling her eyes. Marik was about as straight as the YMCA song or believe by Cher. Even Pegasus could see she was gay! so why the bloody hell couldn't she?

Marik frowned and picked up more melon; she then turned away crossly so Bakura couldn't see her chest and could continue her snack in peace.


	5. C5: Wet

**Marik gets caught in the rain and Bakura finds some fun in the moment**

 **Innuendo jokes and humor**

 **I also want to apologize for the late update but I was having trouble on how to do the next chapter**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Marik dashed into the hallway as fast as her legs would carry her. Her chest heaving and body shivering at the same time. She had gone into town to get some new Yuri Manga books and pick up some groceries. However, as she was making her way home it started to pour it down with rain.

Now Marik was a logical person and brought an umbrella only if the news or atmosphere suggested she need one. However today it had been a sunny day, heat belting from the sky and fluffy clouds everywhere. Believing it would be like this all day she didn't bother to bring one.

But fate had a little something else in mind for the tanned Egyptian. Instead while she was picking up the last of her things from the store it started to rain. Not the light sprinkle kind but full on downpour.

Marik had not realized this until she left the store and found out upon stepping outside. She had of course complained as the cold water attacked her. Now most sensible people would have gone into the store and bought an umbrella. But Marik wasn't one of those people so instead she did a mad dash home.

Now back at her shared apartment with Bakura she sighed with relief and caught her breath after running all the way home. She didn't need to do that again for a long time that was for sure.

"Jesus what's with the friggin weather? It was sunny not even 20 friggin minutes ago," Marik whined crossly shaking her wet hair. God the weather system in their area was nuts; it never seemed to make up its mind.

Bakura then entered the room upon hearing the door slam earlier. She had decided to get up knowing Marik would indeed make a racket. However, she was met with a rather delicious sight if she did say so herself. Marik had come back with their groceries and was very wet indeed.

Not the kind of wet Bakura had always thought of her in her head (or heard her calling out when she was masturbating) but the damp kind. But at least she had the mental images for later.

"You'd think you'd have the bloody sense to take an umbrella" she scolded sharply. Didn't she usually take one just in case? Why the hell would she be so foolish as to leave it behind?

Marik clicked her teeth; as usual her roommate was being a smartass "Give it a rest fluffy how was I supposed to know it would rain?" she grumbled. She wasn't psychic or something.

She then placed down her bags and pulled at her clothing lightly inspecting them. Luckily, she wasn't see through but she couldn't stay in these wet clothes. It wouldn't exactly be very comfortable.

"Geez I'm totally soaked; like right to the bone" she complained crossly. Looks like until they were dry, she was wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants. Her sexy ass would have to go into hiding for a while.

Bakura smirked at the unintentional innuendo that came from the tanned girls mouth. It seemed it had become a habit with the naïve young thief. She folded her arms still smirking "It's a good look for you; I just wish you'd let me see in private" she teased.

The image of a flush faced Marik panting heavily and dripping from her core made Bakura tingle. But for now, she could only dream. But it would be a very sweet dream and one she would never get tired of.

Marik pouted at the white-haired girl; was she really making jokes while she was stood here freezing her ass off? Why didn't she go and do something useful like turn on the heating or get her a damn towel? Instead she was just enjoying her discomfort.

"Shut up!" she growled crossly and gripped herself for warmth. However, she pushed up her chest accidentally making Bakura's eyes shimmer a little. However this time Marik didn't notice.

Marik sighed heavily in frustration. It had been a bad idea to wear her usual outfit this time. She should have gone with something warmer so she wouldn't be in danger of getting sick.

"God its cold; like the friggin artic" she muttered rubbing her arms up and down for warmth. The friction helped but she would indeed need to change her clothes. These clothes weren't exactly made for cold weather.

Bakura couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Marik's attempt to keep warm was failing; she really was an idiot sometimes. But her rapid arm movements were also making her breasts jiggle.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this in the least. Seeing Marik unintentionally put on a show for her amusement while soaked. It was amazing half the stuff she did without realizing.

"I could help warm you up if you like" Bakura teased coyly. She had always wondered what it would feel like with the younger girl's body pressed against her own. How soft her skin would be and how big her breasts were.

Marik growled and glared at Bakura; why did she keep persisting with this? She wanted a hot hunky boyfriend and was not into women! When was she going to get it into her thick head?

"I'm not fucking gay Bakura!" she retorted defiantly her face practically beetroot. Why did she keep saying this weird stuff? Didn't she have anything else to talk about?

Bakura grumbled crossly and went to get a towel from the bathroom. How come Marik had to be so un-cute and keep insisting she wasn't gay? It was so bloody obvious.


	6. C6: Practice

**Marik catches Bakura reading Yuri, which gives her an idea**

 **not that Bakura minds of course**

Bakura lay on the couch quietly a bored look on her face. She was trying to block out the sounds of the TV while reading one of her Yuri Manga's. Yes, she read them, it was good outlet when she was lacking in a partner. I mean it was no different than a straight guy watching it on his computer after all.

I mean she barely got any as it was and she did enjoy the plot line. The art-style was very good and the breasts were nice to look at as well. But she had to admit she was a little bored. They were supposed to be trying to defeat Yugi and the pharaoh but instead they just sat at home most days lazing about.

Marik peered at the white-haired girl over her shoulder. She had been peering at Bakura and the TV back and forth subtly for the past 5 minutes. She had no idea why Bakura would read that kind of thing so often. She had even seen Bakura reading it at meetings sometimes when she lost interest in the conversation.

Though she herself was not into women at all, she wanted a hot, muscular and awesome boyfriend. She was somewhat curious as to what kissing another girl would feel like. She hesitated for a while trying to keep her mind on the TV. But the feeling kept eating away at her, if she didn't get it off her mind it would only piss her off later.

"Does it feel good?" Marik asked quickly her violet eyes pinned to the TV. Surely Bakura would know, she had kissed and slept with many women in the past. She of all people would have knowledge on her own experiences with other women, so it was no different than asking a teacher about a problem.

Bakura peered up from her comic a look of confusion on her face. What the bloody hell was Marik on about? She had a habit of saying things that didn't make any sense at all. She swore half the things that came out of Marik's mouth were utter nonsense, she was basically living with a closeted overgrown child, instead of another teenager.

Marik shifted in her position uncomfortably. Did she really have to spell it out? For all she was supposed to be an evil genius Bakura had her moments of being dense. She kept her eyes on the screen or she would simply not be able to speak her mind. The tension began to frustrate her causing her tone to sound annoyed.

"Y'know… kissing girls" Marik explained awkwardly. God, she couldn't believe she just said that. She sounded like a complete weirdo asking this, what with all her straightness. If Bakura so much as breathed this to the other council members she would burn all her comics on the stove without hesitation.

Bakura stared at her in confusion for a while before it finally hit her. A small smirk spread across her face as she clicked as to what was going on. So Marik was finally shifting out of her comfort zone, about bloody time. "Yes" she said in a confident tone.

Marik relaxed a little but didn't turn to face the other girl. "What does it feel like?" she asked curiously. I mean she had never done so herself, so how was she supposed to know? She had heard rumours that women were softer than men were. It was a completely different experience and sensation to how it would feel kissing a boy.

Bakura sighed heavily and lowered her book a little onto her lap. Her mind wondering to the last time she had even made out with another woman. God, it really had been ages. She really needed to go to a bar sometime when Marik was distracted by her gaming, I mean she tended to prefer hook-ups anyway.

"Well…. Women are softer than men. They are much gentler to touch and have silky skin. Their reaction in certainly different, they act shyer and get all embarrassed" she explained. Women just had smooth skin and were soft all over. When you kissed them, they blushed and sometimes laughed a little, they got all shy and nervous which was adorable.

Marik hesitated again, god was she really asking this? But she would never know unless she experienced it for herself. Besides it didn't count kissing a girl, right? "W… Would you kiss me?" she asked shyly. I mean, it would just be once, right? Then she would have a better understanding as to why Bakura was gay.

Bakura stopped reading and stared at the tanned girl in awe. This was not something she would expect to hear from Marik at all. Usually she would get all defensive about her straightness. Any form of subtle flirting, dirty jokes and teasing she would get pissy at her and then go sulk. Now she was asking her for a kiss, which was a huge turn around.

Marik peered over her shoulder to look at Bakura. This was hard enough as it was, Bakura staring at her like this surely wasn't helping her already nervous state. Her cheeks heated and she glared defensively at the latter "I'm not gay. I'm just curious, I mean you always go on about it and so why not see what the big deal is about?".

It was just a kiss, right? I mean a lot of girls kissed their friends to try it out. Wasn't that what usually happened when girls stayed over at each other's houses? So why not just get it off her chest and have a test with Bakura to see what it felt like for real. It was just practice after all.

Bakura then put down her book making sure to mark the chapter she was on. It would only annoy her if she had to find her page all over again. She then moved closer to the tanned blonde girl a small smirk on her lips. She would be lying if she wasn't slightly enjoying this whole situation.

She then placed a hand on Marik's cheek causing her to jump at the sudden contact. Her brown eyes pinned onto the violet orbs that were Marik's eyes. "If you really want to" she teased playfully. She wouldn't mind being Marik's teacher and first experience in the field of making out with other women.

Marik stiffened as these thoughts rushed through her head. Her cheeks heated red with embarrassment as she thought about kissing Bakura like when she eventually got a boyfriend. " _I'm not gay! This is just practice. I like guys, I will one day have a boyfriend with a really nice package!"_ she mentally told herself to prepare for their kissing.

She then pouted at Bakura making her look cuter than she was even aware of. "I'm not gay!" she stated firmly reminding the latter of her sexuality. She just wanted to try it out, nothing more, nothing less. This didn't change anything about her sexuality at all, she was still going to get a boyfriend.

Bakura bit her lip trying not to laugh. How many times was she going to have to hear this before Marik admitted that she was by no means into guys whatsoever? "Of course," she replied in an amused tone. Honestly, the day Marik finally came out she would laugh her ass off and rub it in her face how she knew all along.

The two sat silently for a while in the middle of the living room floor with the TV on in the background. The two fidgeting for a while before Bakura finally made her move. I mean it was clearly obvious that Marik had no idea of what she was doing and was already pushing her comfort zone.

Bakura slowly moved closer to Marik closing the gap between them. Her gaze softer than it had been before and her body language more relaxed and comfortable. However, she wouldn't be able to do anything if Marik kept her eyes pinned the floor like that. While she knew Marik was nervous she couldn't really make a move.

"Marik, look at me" she said gently. The latter hesitated for a while clenching her fists on her lap, but she eventually gave in raising her flushed face to look at Bakura. Before the latter could reply, Bakura captured Marik's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Her white hair semi tumbling over her shoulder and one hand caressing Marik's cheek.

Marik had really soft lips and tasted like that cherry lip balm she always used. She smelled like shampoo and her skin was so soft, god she had missed this. It reminded her of how long it had been since she had a companion, how long it had been since she was in the company of another woman.

Marik felt her cheeks heat like the surface of the sun as Bakura suddenly kissed her. Though she would never admit it as Bakura would just tease her, this was her first kiss. She had never kissed anyone in her life due to her father being so overbearing, hell she had never even had a relationship with someone before.

She eventually relaxed and closed her eyes slowly, her long lashes tickling her cheeks. She then returned Bakura's kiss to which the latter hummed pleasantly as her returned gesture. " _This feels really good"_ Marik told herself. She never thought that kissing another girl could feel like this, it tasted slightly sweet too due to her cherry lip balm.

Bakura's lips were really soft and mixed in with the flavour of her lip balm. She was being so gentle with her despite being the one to take the lead in all this. She was actually grateful for this, if Bakura had been too rough she would have freaked out and not wanted to go through with it any more.

Suddenly she felt something press against her mouth then realized it was Bakura's tongue asking for entrance. The latter was surprised by this but hesitantly opened her mouth. Not only was this her first kiss, but she was also going to try french kissing too? Bakura really had been around hadn't she?

Bakura then hummed and entered her tongue inside Marik's mouth making her gasp. The two then kissed rather passionately for a while, soft gasps escaping their lips. The two of them so caught up in what they were doing they didn't even notice that the TV was still on in the background.

Marik moaned a little into Bakura's mouth, this was what kissing a girl was like? How had she never done this before? It felt so much better than she imagined. She wouldn't mind doing this again, for practice of course. So she could be even better at kissing when she got a boyfriend.

Meanwhile Bakura was forcing herself to hold back. Marik's shyness and soft moans were rather arousing and were flipping a few of her switches at the back of her mind. Eventually Bakura pulled away panting heavily and gazed at Marik her cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over slightly from lust. Marik was stunned at seeing Bakura look so sexy.

Bakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and straightened up "That's what it feels like" she said breathlessly. It really had been a long time, hadn't it? She hadn't kissed a girl like that in so long. She had forgotten how good it would feel and caused her to loose her cool just a little.

Marik sat there for a while blushing, then she realized she was staring at Bakura and snapped out of it. Bakura was _not_ sexy, she was not just thinking that! The feeling that she was staring to become attracted to Bakura made her panic, she was straight damn it! She wasn't into women!

It did feel really good and she had really enjoyed it, but she was not attracted to Bakura. No way in hell did she just think such a thing! "I'm still not gay" she replied adamantly. She needed to not only remind herself but the other party too, just so she wouldn't get any ideas.

Bakura sighed heavily and mentally face palmed herself. God, she swore she had the patience of a saint putting up with Marik's closeted state. Anyone else would be screaming their head off with frustration and would have got a new roommate by this point.

She then smiled wearily and replied, "I know". At least she could say Marik enjoyed it, from the look on her face when they kissed she couldn't even deny it. But it would be a bloody long time before Marik came out of the closet.


	7. C7: In Denial

**Marik comes back to learn Bakura has had a one night stand with another woman**

 **Not that she is jealous or anything, because she is totally straight**

Marik sighed heavily as she entered the front door to her and Bakura's apartment. She had just had another meeting with Pegasus about the next evil council meeting. Honestly, sometimes she wondered why the guy didn't just wear a rainbow scarf all the time to amplify his already blatant campness.

"Fluffy? I'm home!" Marik called loudly her tone slightly mocking. She knew Bakura hated that nickname which is why she used it, her reaction was always so priceless. Calling her fluffy because she was so obedient and stubborn, just like a cat. She had called the white-haired female earlier but there was no reply.

As to why she had no idea, it's not like they had any life outside of trying to steal millennium items and plotting. But what confused her the most was Bakura had answered the phone earlier. She had been annoyed but still responded, which had confused her as to why she had sounded so upset.

I mean they generally spent hours on video games together and plotting to take over the world. What else would they have time to do? Being villains was a serious job you know, aside from all the meetings. Frig, it was so difficult being an evil genius sometimes, she had to think of everything.

Suddenly Bakura's bedroom door opened causing her to huff. Had she been sleeping this entire time? No wonder she had been so moody? Kitty had been sleeping. However, when she saw who came out of Bakura's room her eyes widened. This was a turn of events Marik had not been expecting, she was honestly quite thrown by it.

A young woman around her and Bakura's age, 20-21 came hurrying out of Bakura's room. She was very pretty and had quite a shapely form, which only annoyed Marik further. She had messy hair, from doing god knows what. After reading so many Yuri Manga novels she had somewhat of an idea. But she never knew that Bakura picked up women while she was away.

Honestly, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little upset by it. It was painfully obvious this girl and Bakura had just had sex while she was out of the clothes were ruffled, her was messy and to top it off her pants were undone. She looked rather pleased with herself, while somewhat embarrassed at the same time.

She had a bag over her shoulder and her coat underneath her arm. She was obviously in a hurry to leave before she got found out (too late for that honey). Her face was flushed with a blush, meaning she hadn't expected Marik to be home so soon. But why wouldn't she come home anyway? She did live here.

Marik couldn't speak or move, she was completely in shock by the scene before her. She couldn't believe Bakura had gone out while she was away and picked up a woman at a bar. She wasn't gay, seriously not gay. But she thought she and Bakura told each other everything. Why would she feel the need to hide the fact she had a girl over?

The girl then spotted Marik and blinked in surprise, the two shared an uncomfortable silence before the girl finally broke the silence. "Roommate?" she asked bluntly. Bakura had told her that her roommate was out, thus she came back with her to the apartment. Sadly, she had come back before they could go a second round.

Marik pouted and folded her arms, trying to seem intimidating. She didn't really care for this girl's tone, just what the frig was wrong with her being Bakura's roommate? "What's it to you?" she retorted defensively. She wasn't really happy about a strange woman being in their apartment.

Not that she was jealous or anything, no way. She liked guys and one day she would get a totally hot boyfriend to show off. She was totally not jealous of Bakura taking a girl home. She would be showing off too when she finally got herself an awesome boyfriend and brought him back here to do the sexy things with.

The girl smiled at Marik, a mischievous look in her eyes "She said you were in denial" she teased playfully. Bakura had mentioned that she knew Marik was gay, she just refused to admit it. She had never thought to believe it, but given her expression and body language, she really was closeted. Damn what a shame.

Before the blonde could reply she darted out the doorway. However, before closing the door she smirked at the other female who looked utterly baffled "You're really missing out you know" she teased. As she did so, Marik blushed so hard steam came from her head. Just what the hell was that comment supposed to mean?

She was missing out on what? Who was in denial? She was totally straight and not at all into women! She clicked her teeth irritably "FLUFFY!" she yelled angrily. Now she was in an even worse mood than before, just what the hell was that bitches' problem? Did she knew whom she was messing with?

There was a heavy sigh and some footsteps, eventually Bakura appeared from the bedroom but not in the attire Marik had expected. Making it obvious she was not too happy about being disturbed by Marik suddenly coming home. It was taking a lot for her to not start gushing blood from her nose at the sight.

Bakura's hair was messier than usual (obviously due to her earlier activities) but her spiky ears were still pointed up. She wasn't wearing any jeans at all, nor was she wearing her undershirt like usual. Instead she was simply wearing her over shirt and a pair of white underwear. Her shirt was barely fastened, flashing her healthy breasts from the undone parts of her shirt.

Her long creamy legs were on display as were her very well developed breasts. Honestly this was the sexiest Bakura had ever looked, not that she was turned on or anything. But she had to admit, this was a good look for Bakura. She dare say that she wouldn't mind if Bakura walked around like this all the time, not that she liked it or anything.

Marik blushed and averted her gaze quickly to avoid herself from staring at the white-haired female in front of her. Frig, would it hurt to pull on some jeans? "What the frig was that about?" she replied quickly. Why did she have some girl over here instead of plotting another evil scheme? Hell, why hadn't she told her?

Bakura blinked in surprise then huffed "If you must know I met Aki at a bar. Why? What the bloody hell has it to do with you?" she retorted in a defensive manner. It's not like it meant anything, just a little fun. A lot of people had one night stands, no relationships just a night of pure sex nothing more.

Marik stiffened and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. She still didn't understand how or why Bakura had invited another girl over to their apartment when she wasn't around. Why did she feel so upset and angry? Why was she so flustered because Bakura pegged a pretty girl and slept with her while she wasn't around? She didn't understand.

Bakura gazed upon the Egyptian female, taking in her conflicted expression. Oh, this was bloody wonderful, a small smirk spread across her lips "Jealous?" she teased. She was so obviously jealous, it didn't take a genius to figure this out. Marik was totally in love with her, but she was too deep in the closet to admit she liked her.

Marik flinched and then glared at her angrily "I'm not frigging gay! I just hate the fact that the apartment stinks now!" she snapped angrily and stormed off. Stupid Bakura, frigging calling her gay! She wasn't jealous at all, she was just upset that she had spent time with someone else other than her! Totally not jealous at all!

Bakura watched the blonde storm off and slam the door to her own bedroom. Taking in her adorable blush as she did so. She then sighed heavily and face-palmed herself "This would be so much bloody easier if she just came out already" she muttered quietly.


End file.
